Sets you off
by tonstar17
Summary: I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. It was just angry words. Lenny Week Day Two. Prompt: Arguments


"I hate you, Leonard." she Points her finger at him.

"I'm sorry penny but taking money from my wallet to buy me a Birthday present makes me feel like you don't care about me." He said defensively.

"I always take money from your wallet it never bothered you before."

"That's different it wasn't to buy me a present sometimes I wonder if you care about me or my feelings." He spat out.

"Leonard how could you say that. You know how much I love you." She shouted back.

"Do I? Well, your actions says the opposite sometimes."

"I didn't have enough money, so I just took $30 to make up the difference. It's no big deal." She replied angrily.

"No big deal. I think it is when it's supposed to be... I mean how would you feel if I bought you a present with your money."

"I don't care."

"Penny you are unbelievable." He rolled his eyes.

"Just leave Leonard."

"But penny..."

"Just go." She turns away from him. Hands folded.

"Fine, I leave. As always when we fight you don't want to talk about it. You just build this walls and always pushing us apart. It leaves nothing but scars in my heart. I'm done with you not treating me right. He walked out of her apartment."

"Idiot," she rolled her eyes. Penny sat down on the sofa she was angry at Leonard sometimes he could be so annoying just then her phone rang without looking at the caller ID she answered.

"Hello."

"Oh hey, mom." she said sadly. her mom caught the disappointment in her voice.

"Are you okay." she asked.

"Yeah, no just had an argument with Leonard that's all."

"What did he do now?"

"Can you believe he got angry with me because I took money out of his wallet to buy him a birthday present?" She pouted."

"You did what. Why would you do that?"

"I don't know I was short of cash."

"And you can't see why he was angry with you."

"He said the same thing I just don't see it as a big deal."

"You need to stop and think of your actions and not take him for granted. Or you might end up pushing him away." her Mon said.

"I think I already have." She sniffled.

"Penny he will come back he is just angry once he calms down you guys can talk."

"I don't know he was pretty mad at me. What's wrong with me I always seem to hurt him." She began to cry.

"Stop it he loves you."

"I think we are over."

"Why do you say that?"

"He said he doesn't want to be with me because I don't treat him right. What am I going to do if he leaves me?"

"You are best friends and in a relationship there will be fights. All you need is to look into his soul and let him know you love him. Don't run away. Talk things through and see his point as well."

"I hope you are right. I've got to go talk to him. Thanks, mom. I'll speak to you later. Love you. Bye mom. She hangs up and thought about what her mother had said. She knew she was right and needed to stop treating him like he was nothing. He was the best boyfriend she ever had.

Penny walked into 4a Sheldon was sitting in his spot watching some documentary.

"Is Leonard here." he paused the TV

"Do you see him here?

"No"

"So he is not here."

"Okay, Sheldon where can I find Leonard."

"He is in his room now leave me alone. He unpaused the TV.

Penny rolled her eyes and walked the distance to his room. She knocked and entered. She saw him sitting on his bed with his laptop.

"Hey, Leonard."

"Penny looks if you came here for another fight I'm not interested."

"Leonard I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to get mad at you."

"So what was that all about?"

"I don't know I guess I get defensive I didn't mean what I said."

"Me too. I hate when we fight."

She sat next to him on the bed.

"How did you find out about the money anyway?"

"Bernadette told me to get back at you, when you called Howard and told him she lied about working late."

"That bitch. I figured it was her. I'm sorry leonard It wouldnt happen again."

"She was just angry with you. I know you care about me and it wasnt intended to be malicious. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Thank you. I'm your girlfriend Leonard well I hope I still am and will always remain loyal to you. I will fight with you, care about you, listen to you and love you like no woman has. So when I get mad at you or do stupid things, it's because my love for you is real, and I really am sorry."

"Penny, the key to true happiness, is finding someone that you want to fight with for the rest of your life. you are that person, and you are also the person I will fight for because my love for you will never die." I don't like it when we fight but if it makes us stronger and we can talk through it, then it's worth it.

"You are so sexy when you talk like that."

"Talk like what"

"You know saying all those smart words and all." She started to cry. He just held her and comforted her.

"Penny, It's okay you know I could never be mad at you for long."

"Thank you Leonard for putting up with me and being so understanding and patience with me."

"You are worth every penny. he giggled."

"Ha,ha,ha very Funny. By the way I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. It was just angry words."

"I know." He smiled at her.

"So makeup sex." She grinned at him.

"It's the best." He kissed her passionately on the lips.


End file.
